Episode:You Better Watch Out
| image = | caption = Marcy's "visions of Santa" are completely shattered in the episode "You Better Watch Out" in Season 2 of MWC. | season = 2 | episode = 13 | taping = December 4, 1987 | airdate = December 20, 1987 | overall = 26 | writers = Katherine Green Richard Gurman | directors = Linda Day | guests = Mike Hagerty David Ruprecht Edan Gross Michael Faustino Robert Petkoff | network = FOX | production = 2.13 | previous = "Earth Angel" | next = "Guys and Dolls" | imdb = tt0642437 }}You Better Watch Out is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 26th overall episode in the series. Written by Katherine Green and Richard Gurman, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on December 20, 1987. Synopsis The Bundys' Christmas Eve is rudely interrupted when a parachuting mall Santa crash-lands into their backyard, attracting the neighborhood kids. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *Mike Hagerty as The Coroner *David Ruprecht as Mr. Mallman *Edan Gross as Carl *Michael Faustino as Nestor *Robert Petkoff as Delivery Boy Quotes Notes Title *The episode title refers to the line "You better watch out" from the Christmas song "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town". Trivia *This is the first Christmas episode. *Before the beginning of the episode, a warning is shown on-screen: "The following depicts a Bundy Christmas. It could be upsetting to small children and others. Parental guidance is suggested." *Nestor, one of the neighborhood kids asking about Santa, is played by Michael Faustino, the younger brother of David Faustino. *Carl, another neighborhood kid asking about Santa, is played by Edan Gross, who would later play a young Al Bundy in the season 3 episode "He Thought He Could". *After Santa lands in the Bundy's back yard, Ed O'Neill can be seen trying his best not to break character and laugh. *Mike Hagerty, who plays the coroner in this episode, would later appear with Ed O'Neill again in the 1992 comedy film Wayne's World. *This is the first time the rivaling Lakeside Mall is mentioned. *Al mentions that if Peggy keeps shopping at the Lakeside Mall, they will be broke and living under the "L". The Chicago "L" is the rapid transit system serving the city of Chicago and some of its surrounding suburbs in the U.S. state of Illinois. *David Faustino has mentioned on multiple occasions (including My Favorite Married, Fox's 25th anniversary special and his radio show when he interviewed Ed O'Neill) that this is one of his favorite episodes. Katey Sagal mentioned in the 25th anniversary special that they all had trouble containing their laughter and were biting the insides of their cheeks to keep from laughing. Music *Peggy sings "Santa Claus is coming...to the Lakeside Mall", which parodies the Christmas song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town". *Steve and Marcy sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" to the Bundys when dropping off their Christmas gifts. Locations *Bundy Residence *Lakeside Mall Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen Goofs *When the mall Santa lands in the Bundys' back yard, everybody looks toward the backyard, and when they turn back around Al can be seen trying his best not to break character and laugh, while Peggy is biting her cheeks to keep from laughing. *When the Bundys eat pizza, the coroner asks if anyone actually saw Santa fall and Bud replies "I wish." However, in the scene where he falls, they all turned around and saw the fall. *Near the end of the episode, Buck is shown playing with one of Santa's shoes. When he lays downs and then rolls around, you can see the snow lift and move, indicating he is laying on a thick white carpet. External Links * *You Better Watch Out on Bundyology *You Better Watch Out - Transcript on albundy.net *#26 You Better Watch Out - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 2 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Christmas